


Just a Hop, Skip, and Jump

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Come on, we all saw this coming :=)





	Just a Hop, Skip, and Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, we all saw this coming :=)

******

Alex paused in her movements, reaching out to turn the sink off. Toothbrush still in her hand, she padded barefoot into the living room where Astra was manning the stove.

Looking up, Astra frowned and shut off the stove before looking at Alex questioningly.

"Do you hear...?" she began, only to be cut off as a strong wind suddenly blew through the apartment, accompanied by a familiar grinding-wheezing sound as the coffee table was suddenly obliterated as a bright blue box materialized in the center off the room.

"Alex! Astra! Somebody!" a blonde woman suddenly leaned out of said box excitedly. Spotting the two women, she made a frantic 'this way, hurry' gesture.

"Come on! In you get! No dawdling!" she ordered, ducking back inside the box.

Sighing, Alex looked down at her toothbrush before absently tossing it aside.

"How does Rose put up with her?" she muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Astra sighed "come on," she encouraged "you heard the Time Lord"

"God," Alex groaned "I _really_ hope it's not Daleks again" she muttered

"Likewise" the Kryptonian agreed with a shudder as they both stepped into the box...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who wants me to continue this is free to pitch ideas :=)


End file.
